


When We Swam

by TheInternet



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9518348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInternet/pseuds/TheInternet
Summary: Prompto and Gladio do something they shouldn't have.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My frien Nehal](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+frien+Nehal).



> Songfic on the song When We Swam by Thao and the Get Down Stay Down. I heard because of the show Offspring. You'll like it if you're into Ally Mcbeal or Scrubs.

_When we swam our love to pieces. We washed up on messy beaches. You cleaned dry, I would not drift yet. I should drink salt water to forget._

Prompto had been crying, bundled in a cover on the couch in nothing but an oversized t shirt and some boxers, with a bowl of pineapple, and a framed picture of him and Gladio. As much as he tried, Prompto couldn't get Gladio out of his head. Gladio was with the girl, Aranea, and they had broken the day before. Noctis still didn't know, oh how he wished he could forget.

_Oh why, oh why, oh why won't you sing? Bring your hips to me. Oh, bring your hips. Oh, oh, bring your hips to me? To me?_

He missed the perfect puzzle piece fit they had together. The sex . Oh god, the sex. It was amazing and felt like Gladio knew every nook and cranny of Prompto's body. And how to use it.

_Oh, bring your hips to me. Oh, bring your hips_   
_Oh, oh, bring your hips to me? To me? To me?To me? To me?_

There was a ring at the door. Prompto was prepared to just eat his pineapple and ignore it. It kept ringing, maybe it was the pizza he tried to cancel. He opened it to find the one man who'd broken his heart. 

They stared for a few stretched seconds when Gladio leaned down and captured Prompto in a deep kiss, drawing a couple moans from Prompto. Prompto lost himself in the kiss and was only furthered aroused when Gladio picked him up and carried him into the apartment with Prompto straddling him.

Gladio slammed him against the wall and they couldn't get enough of each other. Trying to get as close as they possibly could, Gladio palmed Prompto through his boxers. Prompto moaned in their kiss and wrapped his legs tighter around Gladio's waist.

_Well once I arrived, but you would not receive me. I wanted it all. You could not tell, then I paid expensive attention to detail. The fall of your face, the wish of the well. The rush of the push, the length of the spell. And you won't._

"I thought," Prompto tried to say inbetween kisses, breathlessly, "you and.. Aranea."

"She's not home right now."

Prompto knew he shouldn't do this. Help his ex cheat on his girlfriend, that he probably got with right after they broke up. Prompto opened his eyes as they made out against the wall.

Gladio's eyes were scrunched and closed and his stubble had been shaved off. He had gotten a new scar from his last trip that he told Prompto nothing about. Right along his forehead.

_Oh why, oh why, oh why? Won't you sing?_   
_Bring your hips to me. Oh, bring your hips_   
_Oh, oh, bring your hips to me? To me?_

_Oh, bring your hips to me. Oh, bring your hips. Oh, oh, bring your hips to me?_   
_To me? To me? To me? To me?_

Gladio had moved to Prompto's neck and began sucking on one of his sweet spots. It caused Prompto arch into the hold of Gladio, his strong arms easily holding and carrying Prompto to his bedroom. 

Prompto desperately needed to get closer. He grinded on Gladio's hard boner through the thin fabric of his boxers and Gladio's skinny jeans. They hugged him tight that Gladio could feel the heat. 

Gladio let Prompto down on the bed and stripped himself of his clothes and quickly joined him on the bed. They made quick work of the clothes still on Prompto and threw them to the side. 

Gladio grabbed Prompto's cock and slipped it into his mouth without any room for warning. Prompto moaned from the surprise of the wet mouth and soft lips completely swallowing his cock.

His head bobbed up and down at feverish pace to quickly relieve Prompto. It was a good thing Gladio had no gag reflex. Prompto came with a loud drawn out moan into Gladio's mouth, which he swallowed without hesitation. 

Prompto held a bottle of lube in his hands with a not quite satisfied smirk on his face. Gladio licked his lips and grabbed the bottle out of Prompto's hands. He put a condom on and squeezed a generous amount out for his cock and turned Prompto facing away from him. 

Gladio lubed his fingers up and entered his index finger into Prompto's ass. As Prompto started to relax, he added another and another. Finally stretching him wide enough for his own cock, Gladio entered slowly and thrusted slowly.

Prompto let out a throaty moan at the entrance and was not keen on the slow pace. He lifted himself and turned on Gladio pushing him to the bed. He eased himself on Gladio's cock and started riding him faster than ever. Gladio went up to kiss him as Prompto rode him. Prompto could safely say it was one of their best times.

_When we swam our love to pieces. We washed up on messy beaches. You cleaned dry, I would not drift yet. I should drink salt water to forget. Oh why, oh why, oh why. Won't you sing_

Gladio was panted hard in the bed, Prompto was breathing quieter than him. The used condoms were piled up on the night stand next to Gladio. Prompto counted at least seven? Their stamina did make for pretty great sex.

Prompto turned toward Gladio and saw him putting on his discarded clothes, under the guise Prompto was sleep. Gladio scribbled a note out and left it on the night stand next to the condoms. He turned and left, and let himself out the apartment.

Prompto read the note: **Today was great! Anytime is cool for me, just a call away. - Gladio**

Prompto buried his head into the pillow he was resting on. How could he be so stupid? To think Gladio would come back just like that. He slid off the bed and picked up the phone to call his friend that wasn't Gladio's friend too, Cindy. Prompto padded off to the bathroom to take a bath, listening to the ring of his phone. When she answered, he let one thing known off the bat: "I'm in deep shit."

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing porn. I would like constructive criticism.


End file.
